Dragonball Xenoverse: Orange Star High
by Jaketheripper
Summary: Join three Time patrollers as they spend their first year in Highschool at the prestigious Orange star High (technically one of them is a 2nd year but lets not get ahead of ourselves) read and enjoy, leave a review if you want, although my readers haven't been the reviewing type in the longest time, I'm optimistic. have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Xenoverse: Orange star High

by Jaketheripper

 **intro:**

the Demoness caressed her own cheek as she observed her target from beyond the event horizon, Mira, her experimental android's most recent blunder had left things in quite a shambles, she'd been absorbed along with a new universe, now growing inside Mira's shell as well, although now it was HER shell.

after the fight, catastrophic as it was, due to the overheat, Mira's artificial conciousness had burnt away, leaving only Towa's Demon mind to take the reigns, the new powerful body had been manipulated, shaped and formed to match the mind guiding it, as she now had almost limitless power, power that gave her pause, the Time patrol seemed almost inconsequential when she contemplated what she could do, what she would do once she figured out how this Universe within her worked.

 **Chapter 1**

It was 5:30AM in Conton city, rookie time patrollers, teachers and learned students alike converge on Orange Star High school at the beginning of a new semester. The hustle and bustle would seem normal to you or I, however this semester in particular had the student body abuzz, as the new first years were NOT in fact new students at all. The two new students arriving today, or so rumors said, were already at S levels of strength as they had joined the Time Patrol during the Demigra crisis and had been forced to new powerful heights by the experience. The only reason the gossipers said they were coming this semester was because they needed to spend a full four years in school before they could even start to train for the Z level courses. No one is really sure why this is a rule, but the Supreme kai of time said so, so that's that.

It was during the Hubbub that the two new students could be seen on a similar path in different parts of the courtyard, walking in their work uniforms to the Campus main office, the one on the right had red unkempt hair and a scraggly red beard, he was wearing a Royal Purple Gi adorned with a Royal purple cape with boots and gloves that matched with a black body glove underneath, beside him floated a very excited looking Whis. the one on the left had black wavy hair and wore a blue Chinese tunic with a white shirt underneath, black Monk pants and arm wraps adorned his arms and legs, behind him strode Gohan.

as the two met at the door, one examined the other, alone they had drawn stares, but now as they stood in the middle of the court yard, the whole of the student body had come to a complete halt to watch these people furtively, if not with tentative fear of what they would do. One examined the other, both with stern prideful glares, the one with black hair opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the other, "HI! MY NAME IS SPINA WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" the redhead bowed hastily, the change in mood and drop in tension was so sudden and steep that it completely put the other off his guard, "wh-what?"

Whis sighed and tapped the back of Spina's head, "Spina, I thought I told you that it's not polite to shout." Spina sprang up, his face bright red, "I'm sorry Sensei, am I yelling?" Whis smiled, "Not anymore, but that was a very loud greeting you gave our friend here, perhaps you'd like to try again?" Spina nodded repeatedly and took a deep breath, "Hello, my name is Spina, it's good to meet you." he bowed once more, this time the other decided to respond, "Nice...to meet you? I'm duo."

Whis nodded, "I apologize for my student, Mr. Duo, he's not had very much social interaction since he committed wholly to his training." Gohan chuckled, "Well, at least now they're here so they'll get to learn how to make friends." Duo looked exasperatedly at his sensei, "I have friends!" Gohan raised an eyebrow, "You do?" Duo nodded as he replied, "she's a Majin, a 2nd year here I think, her name's-"

"CREEEEEEEEE!" a loud shout rang over the courtyard as a Blue Majin wearing a School uniform plows through the crowd towards the two, "Cree smelled a smell, a smelly smell that smells...like CANDY!" her eyes were sparkly as she sniffed the air once more, rushing over to Duo who gulped as her tongue reached into his pocket to pull out a box of mints and a candy bar, "CREEEE!" she giggled as she ate them, as she chewed she sniffed once more before gazing at Duo confusedly, "Cree recognize you..."

Duo smiled, "Cree its me, Duo! you know, I used to mail you candy after the fight we had with that demon lady and her android." Cree did not seem to be listening however as she had now taken up sniffing Spina, she snorted after a once over, "Cree no like you, you smell like Vegetables." Spina smiles, "Vegetables are good for you!"

Cree recoiled and hissed as she turned back to Duo, "that face again...Cree is confused."

at this point the instructors had decided to go in without their students to begin their enrollment, leaving their students to socialize.

Duo put his face in his hand, "Cree, it's me, I used to mail you candy!"

Cree thought for a bit, "Cree remember...chocolate...lots of it."

Duo nodded, "well that's gotta stop for now, because I won't be working much since I have to go to school now."

Cree suddenly brings an enlarged fist down on Duo's head, causing him to crumple, "Then what good are you to Cree?"

she began to sassily saunter away, Spina's face bright red as he did his best to check if Duo was OK, his guard was down so he wasn't moving, "he didn't see that coming, You could have killed him!"

Cree turned and glared at Spina, "mind your own, vegetable man!" she kicked over a school trashcan

the pebbles at Spina's feet began to float up as he clenched his fists, "she's a Majin" he thought to himself, "and she's a patroller so she's gotta be strong, well, let's see how this goes." with a yell, the air around him exploded, his aura glistened with blue energy, his beard and hair both bright blue and standing on end as he stepped towards Cree, "You're a bully, I don't like bullies."

the students had all but abandoned the courtyard now and were watching through the gates and fences, the energy pressure indicative that something was about to go down.

Cree however, could feel his energy, her legs were wobbly, "Cree never felt that type of power before...not since Cree met Goku..." she took a step back and stopped, "Cree misjudged you, Cree is sorry." she said almost deadpan, "Too many weaklings at this school." The apology was enough for Spina, who powered down immediately, "I just, don't do that, it's mean." Cree huffed, "Cree not make any promises, lots people wasting space and time around here." there was a groan and Spina turned to see Duo getting up, feeling his head, "What hit me..."

Spina pointed to Cree, "She apologized though, so that counts for something." Duo sighed, "Lets just get inside, I'll deal with you later." he glared daggers at the Majin as she blew him a raspberry. they both walked inside, Spina sighs, "Please Duo, she said sorry and she seems kinda like us, or like me, I don't know you all that well."

Duo scoffed as they walked to the main office, "What, Autistic? no, Cree's just not an easy...Majin to get along with in person, I'll get used to her." Spina sighed, "And here I thought I'd made new friends."

Duo stops just short of opening the door to the office, "We just met, there's a few things that need to happen before I can say you're my friend." Before Duo could open the doors however, Whis and Gohan opened them and handed the boys their school uniforms, "Dorms are this way, follow us."

and so they did, Spina with his feelings slightly hurt and Duo with a splitting headache. as their instructors led them to the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

classes started up around midday, Cree and the rest of the class were already present when Duo and Spina entered, the teacher (An undetermined Kai) growled at them, "Alright, stop right there."

Duo and Spina both stood at attention, "Do you think this is a joke? is that what this school is to you?" they both blinked, totally nonplussed, "The shirts beneath your Blazers! They are not only untucked, but they're hideously WRINKLED!"

Duo immediately tucked his shirt in with a panicked Fervor that made it evident that he was chastised for this often, "I'M SORRY SIR! I'LL IRON IT AT LUNCHTIME SIR!" The Teacher sighed in relief but broke down all over again as he saw Spina had not complied, The Teacher stiffened and smoothed his hair back as he approached the Saiyan, "I can see right now we're going to have a class clown, alright, Mr. Spina, enlighten us why you did not immediately tuck in your shirt." Spina looked around the classroom, "my shirt's itchy and it's not going to get any better if I tuck it into my pants." The Teacher seethed with anger as the mirth of the class built, "do you speak to your Instructor with such BLATANT DISRESPECT?!" Spina shook his head, "No disrespect meant Sir, but to answer your question, my work clothes don't involve tucked in shirts." The teacher looked like he was about to have an aneurysm when Duo knocked Spina on the head causing a shockwave that blew the papers off desks and hurt his head, "Just do what the man says and sit down."

The look of utter shock on Spina's face was almost comical as he massaged the spot on his head where Duo had struck him, "Are you a saiyan?" Duo smirked, "Nah, I'm 100% human, you just got cold clocked by a so called "Lesser race" Monkey Boy, now tuck in your shirt and sit down." Not even thinking, Spina obeyed to another outpouring of mirth from the class, then took his seat as marked on his class card, still massaging the fist shaped bump forming, "Human...?"

Cree High fived Duo with a giggle, "Cree felt that shock wave from here!" Duo chuckled, "No hard feelings though Spina, I just wanted to get to my seat, MY head is killing me." Cree laughed out loud, "Cree bets he knows how it feels!" The teacher whacked his desk with his ruler, "one more outburst in my class and I'll have you all EXPELLED!" she shrunk into a little blob in a school girl uniform, quivering like Jello in her chair, "Cree is sorry."

Then as if nothing had happened, the teacher went back to his lesson, "Now as we solve for X.."

 **Lunchtime**

Duo approached Spina as he ate, having finished Ironing his shirt, "Dude, do you need a math tutor? I found a really hot one that, by the look of her has never seen a penis before." Spina looked up from his soup and turned around to look at Duo, "How can you say these things and not get in trouble?" Duo motioned towards the front of the class where the teacher had passed out as he was drinking cold coffee, the mixture was all over his shirt, "someone needs to stop grading papers so late, anyway, about that hot Math Tutor.." Spina stood up, "I'll take tutoring with you if you fight me first."

Duo was rather taken aback, "you want to fight me? is it because I punched you?" Spina shook his head frantically, sending fragments of potato that had been stuck in his beard all over the classroom mostly unnoticed, however wherever they fell, Cree swept over them like a vacuum. "No, its because of how hard you hit me, you can't judge a man from a single punch, and if you're human, then I want to see what you can do."

Duo scoffed, "You sound like that idiot Son Goku, if I offended you that's a reason, if not and you just wanna fight to fight, then no, I won't fight you." The entirety of the present class turned to look at Duo with incredulity, "What? I can call him an idiot if I want to, he fights for NO reason, often just to fight and I see that as a waste of energy."

Spina puffed up like he was mad, but then deflated, "Yea I can see where you're coming from with that." Cree piped up, having morphed into the shape of a toddler only so she could walk around all short, "But Goku is STONG!" Duo looked down at her, "Yea, but he's literally retarded, it's in the history book, the only reason he's not a villain is that he hit his head when he was a kid." Cree takes the book from him that he was gesturing with over her head, "Cree thinks that's beside the point."

Duo sat down, "I'll just pretend you feel your Honor was impugned, I'll fight you, after school in the courtyard, but all the stuff I've heard about you had better be true."

 **After school, in the courtyard**

The two had changed out of their school uniforms and were about to square off in the courtyard when Old Kai (the headmaster) ran down to them, "HOLD IT! Hold everything! This isn't how two aspiring students should fight!" Duo relaxed a bit in his stance, "That's exactly what I was telling him earlier."

suddenly they were standing in the Martial arts arena that was up on the Mountain of Conton City.

"THIS! Is how two prestegious students from MY school should fight! well away from school grounds."

Duo gritted his teeth in a forced smile, "Thanks." he said, still through his teeth, The old kai smiled, unphased by the expression, "You're welcome! I'll be keeping a close eye on you two! do your best!"

The old Kai ran away, leaving Duo to glare at Spina, growling once more through his teeth, "You got me into this, now Gohan is gonna give me hell for fighting for no reason."

Spina put up his fists, "So, how do you wanna do this? base form only? upper limits? whatcha want?"

Duo chuckled and brushed his hair out of his eyes, "Tell you what, you go to your strongest form and I'll see what I'll be able to do."

Spina raised his eyebrows, "You're sure?"

"yep"

"absolutely sure?"

"100%"

"last chance."

"JUST TRANSFORM!"

with a yell that shook the room, Spina exploded just as he had in the courtyard, energy bleeding off him as his hair turned blue, spiking up over his head as he took a combat stance, Duo looked impressed, but mildly so, "Blue looks good on you, and That's it?"

Spina blinked, "Wha?" suddenly he was punched HARD in the gut by a fist he didn't even see, Spina nearly lost his footing but grabbed on to the wrist and flung his attacker across the arena where he came to a stop mid air, Spina caught his breath, "How did you get past my-" he felt the next blow coming from behind, he swatted his hand that way, batting aside Duo's hand and aiming a Blue Sauzer blade at him with the intent of incapacitating that particular arm, but his blade bounced off of Duo's bicep, "A kai technique? I shouldn't be surprised, but I am concerned, are you trying to kill me?" This question passed unanswered as a column of Blue energy blazed out of Spina's mouth, once more sending Duo across the room, "NO, I just wanted to dis-ARM you!" the two stood in silence as Spina held out his hands, waiting for a barrage of laughter, only to get it from Cree, who was now in a cheer leader outfit in the stands, "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Duo smirked as he looked up at her, thinking out loud,"You match me at my base form in nearly everything, Hrm...How do I win this without killing you?" Spina gasped, "wait, BASE FORM? you have other forms?!" Duo groaned, "We should just stop." The old kai scoffed from the stands, "Wuss! are you throwing this fight?!" Duo put his face in his hand, "I have one other form, but I'm not using it on you!" Spina sighed, "ah, one of those huh? well then I guess I'll just have to tell the whole school you threw the fight."

Before Spina could turn around, he felt a ripple of energy blow his hair, He gleefully turned around only to have his eyes widen in fear as Duo's hair turned Steel grey, his eyes turning a Bright red, his aura becoming blinding, "You wanted to see..." Duo's voice was echoing, "You wanted to see me like this, now come and get me." Instead of what Duo was expecting, which was pleading, crying, shitting of ones pants ECT. rather, Spina smiled and charged up to full power, "This is what I've been WAITING FOR!"

Spina charged at Duo and was immediately knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of the head, the blue vanishing from his hair as his face collided hard with the tile of the Arena, Duo's hair turned back to black and he sank to one knee, panting, "D-dumbass..."

 **Up in the stands**

The old Kai sat next to Whis and Gohan, "one of you will need to be their group instructor, I don't think I have anyone on staff who could match these, Goku and Vegeta are out doing their own thing anyway." Gohan nodded, then looked at Whis, who held up his hands, "Hey, I have my duties as my Lord's keeper."

Old Kai looked at Gohan, "Then it falls to you, Gohan."

Gohan sighed, "Alright, I'm sure I can straighten...THIS out.."

Whis leaned in to Gohan's ear as Cree danced and flailed her arms, "YAY! YAY! MONKEY FIGHTS!"

"When did your student learn that, it's not Ultra instinct, but it is...something."

Gohan shook his head, "He has a Time Scientist as a friend, goes by the name Fu, He pumped some strange energy into him and now he can do...that."

Whis smiled, "Well it's nothing to be ashamed of, it seems like he's having trouble controlling it at any rate, you needn't worry about your student having surpassed you."

Duo looked up at Cree exhasperatedly, "I'm not a saiyan, Cree." Duo nearly jumped out of his pants when Spina rolled over on to his back, he pulled his cape to the side as to not be directly underneath him, "YOU SHOULD NOT BE AWAKE ALREADY!" Spina coughed and laid down again once his cape was out of the way, feeling his forehead, "Technically she's right, if we're talking about Great apes then you guys are like...extremely lesser saiyans, farther evolutionarily from your primate roots...whereas I still have a tail."

Duo groaned and laid next to him, "I guess you're right...but fuck you anyways."

Gohan walked down to them, "Oh good, my master's here to make me feel bad." His instructor laughed, "no actually I'm here to give you a Senzu bean each, that was some pretty awesome fighting! Although, what did I tell you Duo, about using that form, it hurts you." Duo nodded, "Yea but this guy wasn't gonna let me leave with my dignity intact." they both took their senzu beans and got up.

Gohan smiled, "I've just been informed that I'll be your team instructor." Duo shook his head, "I must still have a concussion, the peer groups you're talking about have groups of threes, where's the third person?" A sudden shout made both Duo and Spina jump, "CREEEEEEE!" she landed behind them both, "Buu tell Cree that she's gonna be on the monkey team! YAY for more food!"

The boys both look at Gohan who chuckles, "Buu's such a nice guy, I thought maybe his students would be the same?"

Cree wrapped one arm around each of the boys, grinning widely, "Cree is gonna have too much fun outstripping you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

early morning in Conton city

Gohan, Spina, Duo and Cree sat in the bamboo forest next to a campfire just outside the school courtyard in school uniform, Gohan had his legs crossed full lotus, as did duo and Cree, Spina however was still trying to get his legs right, "Spina..." The Ginger Saiyan huffed, "Shh...I've almost got it!" Gohan tried to reach for him but Duo held up a hand, "He's a hard head just let him tire himself out." Gohan chuckled, "Duo I think you forget that I grew up with this kind of pigheadedness." Duo sighs and shrugs, "You have the patience of a saint, Sensei." Nodding with a smug smile on his face, Gohan reached for Spina and put a hand on his shoulder, "Spina, it's ok just sit like you usually would."

Spina lets out a defeated sigh and sits on his knees like normal, "Thank you, Sensei." Gohan relaxed back into a sitting position and sighed, "Alright everyone, I've noticed that people like you, Spina, and yes even you, Cree, the people who don't like odds or long winded lectures or "Power levels." he made air quotes with his fingers as he too felt they were BS, "Respond more eagerly to lessons that utilize fighting statistics and numbers that are represented by real things."

Cree perked up, her hair tendrils jiggling as she smiled widely at Gohan, "real things like CANDY?!" Gohan laughed, "Maybe, but first we have to start the first lesson of my class which is this." Gohan looked all around, "No one is inferior to anyone."

Spina raised an eyebrow, Duo nodded with a smile and Cree fell over laughing, "I'm serious! no matter how powerful or weak you THINK you are, you can always become stronger! always! there IS no upper limit! and there will always be someone further along it than you but it is your job to overcome that, I only say this because two of you seem obsessed about who's stronger, I'm looking at you, Spina and Cree."

Cree snapped back up, looking bashful, "Cree is strong though."

Gohan sighed again, "Cree there is more to life than strength, and if you let your Hubris get in the way of TRUE strength, then you are already stuck in place on that upward path I just referred to."

Cree looked quizzically at Gohan, "What is Hubris?"

Duo spoke for his sensei this time, "Arrogance, Cree, and you have lots of it."

Cree stood and struck a dynamic pose, "You know it!"

everyone let out an exasperated sigh, "She gained nothing from that..."

Gohan recovered first, "with that slightly depressing note out of the way, we can begin-" The sky went dark, Gohan stood, as did his students, "What IS this? who could invade Conton City?" The students looked skyward as an invading army flooded out of a hole in the protective shield, all clad in what looked like mechanized suits flying a very odd short flag as a sort of cape over the left shoulder, Spina did not sense any sort of power from the fighters themselves, but the suits were packing some POWER! this was evidenced when a blast from one of these to a nearby building caused the building to first melt then explode into molten rock!

This caused all the Time Patrollers to attack them, The group thought it could relax, but then three figures floated through the rift, two of them they recognized instantly, one only Duo recognized, it was a 6th form King Cold, his armored carapace, swept back spiny crest and multiple arms made it very evident to him that they were in trouble, the other one was what looked like a grown up Cell Jr, with Blue color instead of green. The third being was one that Gohan immediately recognized, but not really, the white hair and bare chest reminded him of when his father and another time patroller had fought that android that had consumed an entire universe, but it was feminine, extremely so.

"HELLO CONTON CITY!" the woman's voice made everyone jump, they RECOGNIZED her voice, it was Towa! she had survived! "I'm sure you all have the intention of fighting us, but I just want you to know how useless it is, and how screwed your history is as well."

with the help of her two cohorts, Towa began to summon a dark energy sphere, "Watch as your precious time vault is destroyed!"

the blast enveloped the portal to the time nest, causing it to crumble!

Spina, Cree and Duo powered up but Gohan stopped them, "WAIT! I'm getting a transmission, its the Supreme kai of time."

the three students patched in using their scouters, "GUYS! What's going on?"

"Supreme Kai? you're still alive?" Gohan was super relieved, the Supreme Kai answered, "Yea, but the portal to Conton City was destroyed, we're fine over here, but if you don't get out of there then you may be doomed yourselves!"

Spina's eyes widened, "WHAT?" The Supreme Kai sighed, "now that the Time Nest is severed from the area,conton City will start to break up and parts will start to return to their own time, I'd say there's no need to worry, but I'm not exactly sure what tangent universe you guys come from so you should probably get over here."

Gohan grunted in agreement, "Wait, now the portal's destroyed, how do we get there?" The Supreme Kai groaned but the old kai interrupted, "Inside Orange Star Highschool there's a series of teleporter pads with the reciprocating ends here in the time nest! hurry before the town starts breaking up!"

Gohan pressed the end call button and sent a message to all other Time Patrollers, "Attention all Time Patrollers, Conton City is breaking apart, report to the time nest immediately using the teleporter inside The Highschool!"

he terminated the transmission once more, turning to see that the Grown Cell Jr. had found them, floating in the air above them menacingly, "OH! Hello Gohan." Gohan gulped, remembering how he had massacred the Cell Jr.s and what a chip this one must have on his armored shoulder.

Spina yelled as he transformed to blue, blasting the absolutely not reinforced uniform off him, leaving only his underwear, "SHIT!" Cree started laughing but stopped when an angry looking Spina grabbed her, "I haven't seen you fight yet!"

"HEYHEYWAIT!" but Spina did not listen as he lobbed her in the direction of the Cell Jr, "CREEEEEEE!" this also surprised the ill prepared android as Cree splattered all over his torso and head, enveloping him, he slowly lost altitude from his flight and fell to the ground as Cree's acidic body degraded his upper body's tissues into simple proteins.

Gohan, Spina and Duo all stare in horror as his legs slowly are slurped into the seething mass, "Should we stop her?" asks Duo in a low voice, "I don't want to touch her now.." whispers Spina. Gohan coughs and straightens up, "She IS a Majin...this is how they get more powerful...even if it is disgusting."

Cree reformed into her humanoid form as she was devouring the last leg, slurping it into her mouth and down her throat like spaghetti, "Not sweet enough, but nice and crunchy! mmmmm!"

Spina looked at her with wide eyes, "Cree? you ok?" Cree beamed at them, "Cree is fine! Cree has new powers now! YAAAAY!"

Duo blinked, "I'm hesitant to ask...what powers?"

Cree shrugged and floated off her feet, "We go to teleporter now!" and she was off like a shot, followed closely by the others at breakneck speeds.


End file.
